User blog:Hat Pop/Some ideas I'd like to share
You all know my character's theme song, right? (If you do not, click here) Well, ever since I wrote that, I've been coming up with a whole P&F parody of my own that involves this lovely alter-ego. I came up with this "idea" just for my own entertainment back in 2009. And trust me, it's been through a LOT of trial-and-error to get it to its current and final state. I'll share some with you guys as I feel I'm ready to (didn't want to mention it because I wanted to avoid OOC and out-of-continuity errors). NOTE: THIS WHOLE TIMELINE TAKES PLACE DURING THE SUMMER (JUNE/JULY) OF 2009! A-PLOT: Unfortunately, my A-Plot is still weak- it hasn't been firmly established and it's very difficult to come up with plots for; it basically involves two penguins, "Heartebreake" and "Face113" -some old CP buddies of mine- going on adventures and doing stuff (usually related to their best friend) in their new hometown (which I will discuss in a bit). Candace's role is taken by Chillie102, Hat Pop's pest of a younger brother. He wants to "bust" HP for her B-Plot actions- to get attention and drive his sister(s) up the wall. He explains these stories to Gknee19, who does not believe him and could honestly care less. B-PLOT: Now the B-Plot was the basis of how this all began. In my earlier envisions, there was no A-Plot; just this. It went from HP trying to stop PSA villains, working in a super-secret branch of the PSA -then I realized this was too much like the whole agent ordeal of P&F- and finally I had an idea to involve the espionage with something Hat Pop loves most. Basically; A fictitious, non-existant Top Agents program was created in early/mid-2009 due to the rise of vandals. After Hat Pop (agent named HP and referred to as HatPop the Bureaucrat) became a bureaucrat in May, she was offered a rank in the highest part of the program (remember: rights were ranks back then). Her daily assignments involve stopping Ben from messing up the wiki or bugging its users with outlandish and odd creations. It usually ends up destroying what the A-Plot characters do that day. The difference between Hat Pop and HP Same penguin, different personalities... :) Hat Pop is the sweet, kind penguin you all know and love. Now, HP is the side of Hat Pop that you've never seen before. She's cunning, athletically gifted (uses her expert skills of being a ninja to perform flips and jumps), and fierce. She usually does not smile in this mode (she claims "I don't want the villians to think I'm too soft!"); the reason she's so good at keeping her identity secret is that her true personality is masked- it's difficult to tell it's really her (though the bunny ears can give it away :D). She wears a crown and an aqua vest garnered with pins and medals. HP's vest does change three times in the "series". In the first story, the vest only has two pins. In the first season, her vest has three. In the second, her vest is completed with four. She also went from having no vest at all in 2009 to all vested-up later. The vest concept came from the bureaucrat uniform of the weekee. (I will upload a gallery later) Setting This whole story takes place in the non-existant suburban town of Weekee, Eastshield- named because it's right on the other side of the highway where the weekee is. ---- Sorry for the length! Also, I'm also animating my theme song based on these ideas. I hope to share it soon. Enjoy your day, ~Hat Pop Category:Blog posts